Some conventional internal combustion engines provided with a plurality of cylinders are capable of all cylinder operation and cylinder deactivation. In all cylinder operation, fuel is combusted in all of the cylinders. In cylinder deactivation, fuel is combusted only in some of the cylinders and combustion stops in the remaining cylinders. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an internal combustion engine that, in a deactivated cylinder, closes the intake valve and opens the exhaust valve during the intake stroke, and opens the intake valve and closes the exhaust valve during the exhaust stroke. In this way, exhaust gas from the exhaust manifold is supplied to the intake manifold.